Truth Or Dare
by Bewitching-BabeX
Summary: ...I got nothing to say. Um... summary pretty much inside so yeah. Slight hint of contestshipping but the main focus is pearlshipping and oldrivalshipping. Ash x Dawn, Satohika, Satoshi x Hikari. Leaf x Gary / Shigeru, (dunno rest). May x Drew, Haruka x Shuu. This story is really not worth reading to be honest but, readers choice I guess...


Okay, after a loooong time of writers block, I have finally popped up with a story. I do not know the story line so I'm just going to make it up as I go, and I will struggle with that since I still am experiencing writers block and my sister is blasting Big Time Rush on full value!

Full! How can someone concentrate with music blasting on one hundred and my sister screaming James Maslow is the most damn cutest boy in the world! Check him on Google. He's the member with the hair that reminds me of Justin Bieber when he first got his name of fame.

So... story sucks blame my sister. ^^  
Okay, on wards we goooo!

-x-

On a dark and stormy night - kidding. It was a peaceful night with the quiet humming of the street lights, and the whispers of the wind. Six teens were bundled in the Berlitz residence, invited over by the young blunette for a fun night having a sleep over. How could one reject?

The six consisted of: Dawn, the owner of the house and the one that had invited them and assisted of the night of fun. May, Dawn's best friend since their days of kindergarten. Drew, Dawn's friend but the only reason he got invited was because he was going out with May. Ash, Dawn's crush and little did she know, she was his as well. Leaf, the new girl in school and last but not least, Gary, the trouble maker that has a crush on Leaf.

And as you can see, this story is and will, be related to love. Um.. let's begin and see what these teens are up to, shall we?

"Let's play pin the tail on the donkey!" Leaf beamed.

"Glad your volunteering to amuse us, but why not go for something more... daring." Gary grinned.

"TRUTH AND DARE!" Dawn exclaimed, giggling as she tried to bottle up her excitement.

"Sure... I guess." Leaf pouted, in a mood as she was tempted to slap Gary at the back of his head like how she'd seen Dawn do, the previous day when she had suggested a sleep over. He was utterly annoying, but attractive in a very disturbing way.

"Me first!" May pleaded, putting a finger on her lip as she grinned. "Drew," she finally began, removing the finger from her lip. Drew looked at her with worry gleaming in his eyes. It had to be agreed that May wasn't the most reasonable of people, and she wouldn't let some mere fact of their relationship get in the way of her fun.

"Truth." Drew answered calmly.

"Why?!" May frowned.

"Because your not to be trusted with a dare." Drew explained simply, earning snickers from the rest.

"Fine... if you could be a millionaire... what would you first spend it on?" May asked, slightly ticked off.

"Easy... what all millionaires go for. Big houses, own company, good life. Duh!" Drew said simply.

"I agree, everyone would do that if they were millionaires. Now Drew's turn." Gary agreed, laying back on the bean bag Dawn had put around the room. There were various things to sit on and each took a seat on the thing they fancied to sit on the most. Which in Gary's case is, the bean bag.

"Hmm.. Leaf!" Drew announced.

"What?" Leaf asked, caught off guard.

"Truth or dare then."

"Uh... Truth." Leaf declared, a smile gripped on her face.

"Are all of you wooses?!" Gary groaned, slumped on his seat. He earned a glare from Drew, Leaf and even May, the girlfriend of one of the victims that got offended. Gary just plainly shrugged and then waited for the question.

"Okay..." Drew said in annoyance, scrolling his glance to Leaf. "If you could go out with one of the boys here, discluding me, who would it be and why?" he asked.

"This looks interesting..."Gary grinned, sitting up in the mention of love.

"Uh..." Leaf mumbled, looking around as he gazed at the only two options. She wanted to pick Ash, she knew Ash was the best option and in all honesty, she felt as if she was growing feelings for the raven haired boy and had a craving for his presence.

"Do I get the option of staying single?!" she asked, looking at Drew he shook his head.

"What's wrong with me?!" Gary asked, hurt.

"EVERYTHING!" Leaf hissed, crossing her arms as she stuck out her tongue. She knew it was babyish, but it would stir his nerves and she would get a real good kick out of pissing him off. And maybe, if she was lucky enough, the attention would drift off from her to the display the two was making.

"Then is your choice Ash?" Drew questioned, looking at the raven haired boy.

"I've got nothing wrong with him... but he's just too much like a brother to me." Leaf lied, desperate to choose him.

"Your not getting away with being single so you might as well pick." Dawn asked, feeling tense inside. She knew of the rough relationship between Gary and Leaf which only left Ash as an option, and it would pain her to here the gang go 'ooh' and 'ah' at the thought of the two becoming an item.

"Fine... I guess I'd go with... um... Ash." she chose, controlling the urge to blush as she succeeded. Like Dawn had guessed, they giggled and even Gary wolf whistled at the thought, causing the attention to ring around the two. It pained her, but she had to stay focused that this was just a game.

"Alright Leaf, your turn." Gary instructed, taking control as ring leader.

"Dawn," Leaf smiled, turning to her.

"Dare!" Dawn declared with a smile on her face.

"You might just be the only exciting one here Dawn! Your on my good books!" Gary grinned, sighing in happiness as he waited for the dare.

"Tackle Gary to the ground!" Leaf smiled. She earned cheers from the others as they chanted fight whilst Gary tried to scurry off. Dawn giggled and dragged him by the foot and pounced causing him to lay flat. They laughed and grinned, but one of them stayed quiet. Ash.

"Uncle, damn man I said Uncle!" Gary yelled, rubbing his elbow when he finally got released.

"D'aw, here. To make you feel better!" Dawn cooed in a baby voice, hugging Gary as she gently kissed him on the cheek. It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek, but it stung Ash on the heart and he wasn't able to respond to dawn's action, just mask his depression with a smile as the others cheered.

Gary blushed, never being kissed by a girl from free will, and returned to his seat, embarrassed.

"Alright, my turn. Um.. Ash!" Dawn pointed, the others following her index finger.

"Truth." Ash mumbled, trying to mask his depression with a playful tone.

"AGAIN WITH THE TRUTH CHOICES?! YOU CHILD!" Gary bellowed in frustration, forgetting all about the kiss.

"Aright, who do you have a crush on? Knowing how dense you are no point saying like two times because you won't get the picture " Dawn teased, feeling proud of herself for her bold actions, knowing that if her name wasn't breathed, this might pain her for the rest of the night.

"W-what?!" Ash stuttered.

"Say it!" May grinned, thrusting a fist in the air.

"Say it, say it, say it!" They all chanted, growing eager for his response.

"Can I describe her? I don't feel comfortable saying her name..." Ash pleaded, looking into Dawn's crystal blue eyes. Ash's gaze has unlocked her sympathy and she automatically nodded, feeling slightly heavenly as she tried to control her urge to blush.

"Alright, um... she's from our school for a start. She's pretty in pink, and has flawless grades. One look into her and she kinda makes me go... insane." Ash mumbled sheepishly, feeling a fool. Drew grinned a broad, and wide grin as the girls 'awe'd at his miniature poem.

"You said describe, not put her in a poem!" Gary snorted.

"Your so reckless dimwit!" Leaf snapped, finally smacking him at the back of his head. "You do not know how long I have waited to do that!" she sighed, finally satisfied with her actions and sitting down, taking her place at the edge of the bed.

Ash blushed and then scanned the room and looked at Drew.

"Truth." Drew announced, brushing his hair back.

"Okay, what-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT WOOSES?! BE WOOSES! BECAUSE I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU PICKING TRUTH! I MEAN, DAWN WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT PICKED DARE! WITH YOUR LOVE POEMS, AND LOVE RELATED CONFESSIONS! AND I AM GOING TO FRIGGING GET A DRINK BECAUSE I AM FUMING RIGHT NOW!" Gary yelled, stomping out of the room as he slammed the door behind him and his foot steps echoed across the home.

"Uh... as I was saying.." Ash went on, slightly startled. "What do you think are the chances of-"

"You and Dawn? You two are just playing hard to get with each other. Your obviously made for one another, okay moving on!" Drew protested, a smile plastered on his face as he looked at May and then a wider smile formed.

Ash and Dawn were in a deep shade of red, and although this was just Drew's opinion, it ached Leaf and she kept quiet as well. May noticed this and then called time out as the others scurried off to also get a drink, leaving Drew and May alone.

"Do you think-"

"Na. Leaf obviously has it for Gary. We just got to get Gary to act more mature because we all know he can be real sweet when he can be asked to. And Gary picks on Leaf well to much, meaning he obviously likes her. And there's no need for an explanation for Ash and Dawn." Drew rambled on, explaining matters.

"This is going to be one long night." May sighed, looking at the full moon as she laid down and stared at Dawn's chipping sealing. She chuckled and then counted the cracks, amusing herself as she was gob smacked at how much she had. "She should really get that thing painted as well.." she mumbled, carrying on.

"Okay, what did May have to confront?!" Gary asked, still pissed off.

"Who she thinks you might suit, discluding herself." Drew lied, plotting the scheme as the night went on. Gary immediately looked at May who thought and smiled, looking at Leaf as she gave her that look, causing her to blush.

"He suits Dawn and you know it! He always rambles on about how much better she is then all of us!" Leaf barked, disgusted that May, the brunette that she thought got her so well and she could talk about her love life with, would think someone as conniving as Gary would suit herself.

"You two are just playing hard to get." Drew agreed, putting his arm around May's shoulder.

"You know what, I don't know why you hate me so much!" Gary snapped, beginning to fume again.

"It's because you're you!" Leaf countered, getting frustrated.

"Explain what's wrong with being me newbie! Because it's much better then your sorry life!" Gary bellowed, loosing control of his actions. May and Drew looked at each other as Dawn and Ash looked at each other. This was going to result to chaos and one of them were going to get hurt, and there was no doubt it was going to be Leaf.

"You're immature, mean, rude, self-absorbed, ridiculous, childish, retched!" Leaf listed, standing up as she clenched her hand and formed a fist.

"And your so perfect?! Take a good look in the mirror and hope it won't crap slag!" Gary snapped.

"Wouldn't you look like to know what a full mirror looks like! Medusa hasn't recovered since the time you looked at her you creep! Go back to kindergarten and learn your flipping alphabets because your unwanted here - in fact, your unwanted everywhere and I will never, ever like someone like you! Understood?!" Leaf screamed, stomping to a corner as she crossed her arms and legs and faced the wall.

"Yeah, go to the naughty corner you tramp!" Gary called out, grimacing as he folded his arms.

May and Drew shared another glance and gulped. They never thought it would come out like this and seeing that the two now hated each other, meant that prying into people's love lives may of not been the best action they had preformed since the time they had by accidentally hooked their teacher up with the principal. Tragedy.

"Stop it guys, you're acting like children!" Dawn insisted, trying to pull Leaf from the corner she had taken. Leaf was light so was easy to manage and although she struggled, her odds were out numbered by Dawn's strength, regardless to her feeble appearance.

"Yeah I agree with Dawn, it's just a game!" Ash claimed, tugging at Gary's arm. Surprisingly, he was as light as Leaf, if not, a few stones heavier. They managed to pull them to the center of the room so they were looking, although they averted their eyes off each other and didn't want to make friends.

"Woos." Ash teased, catching Gary's attention.

"Am not!" Gary grumbled.

"Is so and you know it! You like Leaf so no point hiding it!" Ash teased, causing Gary to blush.

"Y-You like me?!" Leaf stuttered, amazed at the boy who pestered her had feelings for her.

"Yeah but who am I kidding?! You like Ash and you think I like Dawn when really the idiots are perfect for each other but are too dense to figure it out! Wooses!" Gary mumbled, standing up as he reached for the door.

"I agree," Leaf started, causing Ash and Dawn to blush and look at each other. "A-and I could give 'us' a shot, y-y-'know." Leaf insisted, standing up as she put an assuring hand on Gary's shoulder and met his gaze.

"Prove it." Gary protested, still in a bad mood. Leaf smiled and came closer, planting a warm kiss on his lips as she flicked her tongue against his lips, requesting for entrance, which Gary allowed and played with her tongue with his.

They cheered as they pulled apart and blushed. "S-stop it!" they said in union, still gripping on to each other. Gary was the first to wriggle off and glared at Ash who was to busy grinning and snickering, happy to know that they have finally became a couple.

"Don't get so hype woos! There's still you and Miss Berlitz here!" Gary teased, everyone agreeing. "In fact, I dare you two to kiss. No objections allowed." he announced, hands at his side as he felt himself feel suddenly superior.

"Fine!" Dawn mumbled, as Ash breathed in and then tilted closer. It was a warm feeling having lip contact with the one they wanted to devote their life to, and they wanted to linger onto the moment for as long as possible. The need for air became superior as they pulled apart, both grinning as they gazed into each other's eyes.

-x-

You don't really need me telling you what happened next... right? Okay by the way, this is a one shot. So your imagination takes off from here. I know this may not be one of my best work, and some of the sentences I structured need working, but it's alright...-ish.

Okay, was meant to focus on pearlshipping but it drifted on to oldrivalshipping with contestshipping helping out. Ah well, at least it's a couple I support. And to be honest, I don't really care what couple I write about because I'm not one of those serious shippers. Was, but not anymore!

Um... tired and really need to hit a pillow so buh bye! :D


End file.
